Wonder Woman: Beauty on Parade
"Beauty on Parade" is the title to the fourth episode from season one of the superhero fantasy series Wonder Woman, which is based upon a character created by William Moulton Marston, who appears in comic books published by DC Comics. The episode was directed by Richard Kinon and written by Ron Friedman. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, October 13th, 1974. In this episode, Diana Prince must go undercover as a beauty pageant contestant to uncover a secret Nazi saboteur ring. Synopsis Security Entrance of Fort Russell, Maryland. Dawn of May 1942. A military truck transporting parts of a scanning device is sabotaged, and it seems it hasn't been the only one. General Blankenship sends Major Steve Trevor to investigate at Fort Russell. Steve and Yeoman Diana Prince argue with Colonel Flint, who is in charge of the Base's security, when a group of beautiful girls appear on a jeep with famous comedian Jack Wood. Steve and Diana are surprised by the presence of these civilians in the base but Col. Flint tells them that a beauty contest is gonna take place at the base: Miss G.I. Dream Girl 1942. It seems that the preliminary rounds have been taken place in Fort Hughes and McKenzie Field, the sites of the former sabotage operations. Diana suggests Steve that one female agent should enter the contest, and innocently offers herself for the job, although Steve thinks she has no chance. While the girls are rehearsing under the guidance of former beauty queen Lola Flynn and musical director Monty Burns, Diana appears on scene wearing a red wig and a sexy dress. Under the name of Diana Paradise she introduces herself with the intention of entering the contest. At first Burns opposes to that idea, but when Jack Wood looks at her, he definitively thinks she deserves an opportunity, and after a dance test she's hired. Soon she finds Rita who warns her about keeping off her way, since she's convinced that she will be the winner. Later, Mayor Steve Trevor leaves the base but he's followed and intercepted by two armed men. Fortunately Wonder Woman also followed him and comes to the rescue. She uses her lasso to find out something about the saboteurs but it seems that they've been hired by an anonymous call. Back at the base Monty Burns finds that there's no Diana Paradise registered at the base and becomes suspicious of Diana. A few hours later Diana is in the girl's room where Lola Flynn is about to warn her about the hidden intentions behind the beauty contest, but Jack Wood interrupts. Steve calls Diana under the codename of "Uncle George" to tell her that another sabotage may occur that same night at 10:00 P.M. While all the girls are sleeping Diana whirls into Wonder Woman and heads for the sabotage scene where she finds Steve unconscious with a bomb about to explode. Unfortunately the saboteur escapes but she saves Steve and the scanning device from the explosion. Back in the girl's room they realize that Diana is not in her bed, but she quickly jumps back to the room and shows herself as if coming out of the shower. Lola gets back to her room and Monty Burns is waiting for her in the dark. We realize then that he's the saboteur and that their real plan is not to avoid the assembling of the scanning device but to kill Dwight D. Eisenhower. Etta calls Diana to warn her about Monty's plans, but he intercepts the call while he thinks they must get rid off her. At Punta Lobo the enemies prepares the ambush, while the parade begins at the Fort Russell theatre. Steve and Gral. Blankenship arrive at the airport in search of Eisenhower but they realize that he's on the way. Jealous of Diana, Rita takes her place in the magician act of Jack Wood unaware that a set of spotlights was disposed by Monty Burns to fall over. Lola opposes to Monty's plans to get rid off Diana, but she's stopped and trapped in one of those magic disappearing boxes. When Diana sees Monty about to cut the ropes of the set of lightning spots, she whirls into Wonder Woman and saves Rita. While Monty Burns escapes, Etta tells Wonder Woman about the plans to kill Eisenhower and immediately heads for Punta Lobo. Steve and Gral. Blankenship reached Eisenhower's car and try to warn him, but it seems it's too late since they found themselves surrounded by the enemies. Wonder Woman arrives and saves the day, capturing Burns and his allies. A few minutes later, back at the theatre Wonder Woman is chosen as Miss G.I. Dream Girl while Steve, Etta and General Blankenship wonder where in the world Diana could be... Cast Principal Cast Co-Stars Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * * This episode is production code number 166601. * This is the only episode of Wonder Woman directed by Richard Kinon. * This is the only episode of Wonder Woman written by Ron Friedman. * Actor Bobby Van is credited as special guest star for this episode. * Actress Jenifer Shaw is credited as Jennifer Shaw in this episode. * Actress Anne-Marie Martin is credited as Eddie Benton in this episode. * Actor John David Yarborough is credited as John David Yarbrough in this episode. * This is the third appearance of General Phil Blankenship. * This is the third appearance of Etta Candy. * Actress Anne Francis is best known for playing Altaira "Alta" Morbius in the 1958 science fiction movie Forbidden Planet. * Actor Dick Van Patten is best known for playing male lead Tom Bradford in the ABC family drama series Eight Is Enough. See also External Links ---- Category:1976/Episodes Category:Richard Kinon/Director Category:Ron Friedman/Writer Category:Wilfred Lloyd Baumes/Producer Category:Douglas S. Cramer/Executive producer Category:Episodes with crew categories